gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Season 1 refresher guide
Source?? What's the source???--Gonzalo84 15:13, March 26, 2012 (UTC) :Its an original article created by User:XD1 using an image map format.--Opark 77 15:43, March 26, 2012 (UTC) ::As far as the information is concerned, the series itself would be the source as I own season 1 and have seen it start-to-finish around four times. I pulled up different episodes from time to time while creating this guide in order to be sure I was remembering the details correctly, and then had Opark proofread it to catch anything I overlooked. :::http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/siggy3.png (profile)•(talk)•( ) 03:32, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Awesome! Looks amazing! I can't wait til April 1st!!! 17:53, March 28, 2012 (UTC) :Glad you like it. Likewise!--Opark 77 21:14, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Twins Jaime and Tirion are not twins. -- 18:12, April 11, 2012 (UTC)JR Where does it say that they are?--Opark 77 08:11, April 12, 2012 (UTC) There are two references here to Jaime and Tyrion being twins (in Catelyn and Brandon's summaries). Jaime is Cersei's twin, not Tyrion's. SPOILER! Please remove the crosses over the people who die in the season 1 refresher, i havent the first season yet but was confused about a few things so I looked at it, and now i know that robert dies... :( and i cant read any further in fear of more spoilers! ' 11:19, August 8, 2012 (UTC) sigrid' :Why do you read season 1 refresher guide if you haven't seen the season? The name it self tells you this site may contain spoilers. It's for users who is going to see season 2, but just will have their memory refresent. You shouldn't wandering around the site, if have don't have seen season 1 and 2, because the site contain many spoilers. I don't think you can get it removed, because so we have to delete the text and it also says who dies. --Mesmermann (talk) 12:20, August 8, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, I'm sorry you got spoiled but it is clearly labeled as a refresher guide so should be viewed by those who have seen season 1. It is foolish to come to a wiki about the show and not expect there to be plot information.--Opark 77 (talk) 13:02, August 8, 2012 (UTC) This officially *is not* the kind of show that you can just jump into season 2 without seeing season 1....but the ENTIRE POINT of a refresher guide is to tell you what happened. I mean think about it: if you didn't know Eddard Stark died in Season 1, how could you possibly understand Season 2? This is NOT a rhetorical question, I demand an answer: how did you think you *wouldn't* get "spoiled" that Ned Stark died in season 1, by skipping ahead to season 2, when characters mention and are reacting to his death?! For that matter....just watch season 1! Its only ten episodes long. We live in the 21st century for crying out loud! Haven't you heard of DVD, Blu-ray, HBO Go, or Netflix? Its easy to marathon shows these days. I'm sorry for being curt, but I've seen far too many scifi shows cancelled because the network demanded that they "drop their running storylines to hook new viewers".....when the whole reason people loved them was for their running storylines. It would have made more sense just to keep the wonderful storylines going, and hope that word of mouth and hype got people to marathon the DVDs. Happened with Farscape season 4 and Battlestar Galactica season 3. Yet they never tell non-scifi like Sopranos or Mad Men to "drop their running storylines". In conclusion: 1 - Please answer: why did you read a refresher guide, not an introductory guide, to Season 1 of this show? 2 - Please answer: did you think you could just dive into season 2 without watching season 1, and remain unspoiled? 3 - Marathon season 1. 4 - If you were confused about something halfway through season 1, and wanted to look it up, I can understand; but this isn't an "intro guide for new viewers", this is a "refresher guide for returning viewers". 5 - Werthead and the admins may need to develop a specific "intro for new viewers who want to start watching" much as we had in Season 1, for fans who are starting from the beginning. Nonetheess we shouldn't pander to the type who jump in during later seasons and skip the first.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 17:30, August 8, 2012 (UTC)